Life is Full of Surprises
by Savii
Summary: Ginny grew up believing that she a Weasley but happen when a strange women who walk into her life claiming that she her birth mother?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Summary: This is my own twist an turn of events. A secret is revealed in the Weasley's household. Will Ginny be able to accept what she has heard? How does Draco fit into all this mess?

Note: I wrote this story with my sister before, it was also posted under her name, Babbi. Since my sister no longer wishes to continue with this story, I will continue to write myself.

I had made some change to this story and I hope that all the previous reader no mind those changes. I'm would also like to apologies to any reader that has waited for this story. I didn't think anybody wanted me to continue at first.

Big thanks to Sandi for fixing this story for me.

Chapter One - The truth is out

I don't know where I am and nor do I care. All I can think about is the conversation I had with my parents this morning, each line and words are continuously running though my head. I feel so confused and alone right now. Why are they telling me this now?

I can feel the tears running down my face, I try to hold back and be strong but the harder I try the more tears come. My heart feels like it been scattered into a million pieces.

At this moment I realize that everything that I believe in was a lie. It took one conversation to turn my world upside down. I have been lied to, since the moment I was placed in their care. I was led to believe that I was someone that I am not. I thought that the people around me were family but they are not.

If I am not a Weasley than who am I? Where do I belong? Why does this have to happen to me? Why now? Don't they care about me any more? Did I do something wrong? All these questions are making my head spin.

"Do not waste your tears on them; I will make you all better ...soon be MINE, Enya Rosenberg." a calm voice appears out of no where.

As soon I heard those faint words my heart began to pound like there was no tomorrow. I slowly get up from my spot and begin to look around, however no one is in sight. Deciding that being in the middle of the forest, alone might not be the greatest idea, I began to head home.

As I start walking away I have a feeling at someone is watching me from a distance. I quickened my pace and head toward the Burrow. As I head home I wonder, who Enya Rosenberg is.

---

Right now I am standing at the door, and just staring at it. Never before had I hesitated about entering this house. At this moment my hand on the door knob is shaking and I can not seem to be able to open the door. I do not know what's in store for me if I enter.

Taking one last big breath, I open the door and walk in; lucky for me no one was in sight. Then I heard voices coming from the kitchen, I creep closer to hear what they talking about. There four voices, two of them are my parents but I have no idea about the other two. I try to stay hidden from view; I didn't want them to see me just yet.

In the room there are my mother and father and two other people I have never seen in my life. One of them that caught my attention was a female with long straight red hair. She was the prettiest girl I have ever seen; she was small and petite but has the figure every girl would dream of. Her eyes catch me off guard. It is the same sparkling green eyes that Harry has. Oh no! Is Harry alright but my thoughts were soon destroyed when her voice was directed to me.

"Hello Ginevra I see that you have come to join us."

"No, yes I mean no I didn't mean to eardrop but arrrr you see I came in and heard voices. I didn't mean to you know eardrop, coz you know it's bad to do that. Well yea and um I think I'll just stay quiet now." I felt the embarrassment fill my face as my cheeks turn pink I hate it when I babble.

"Red this is definitely your daughter." As I heard those words the first thing that came into mind I tried to stop myself but it was too late it already came out.

"WHAT?"

As I soon as I shout the words I see tears run down my mother's face. My father cleared his voice, "Princess I think you should take a seat, we have a lot of things to discuss." the tone my father used I knew it was serious I knew it was big. I knew that I was adopted this morning but I didn't think they wanted me to get rid of me that quick. I told myself not to cry, not to let a tear fall down. Not to show that its breaking my heart but I just can not seem to stop myself, the tears fell down by themselves.

Suddenly I felt myself pulled into a hug, "I don't want to give you away it's not like that." I hear the soothing words of my mother but it does not calm me down.

I pull away from my mother looking at her right in the eyes. "Then what is it like?" I saw that she was about to open her mouth but the rage inside me was too much for me to handle. I don't want to hear another word so I shout out, "If you wanted me to go away that bad just tell me there's no way in hell that you can convince me that she is my mother." after those words left my mouth I could never forget my mother's face. As I saw her face crumbles right in front of my eyes. I could feel the tension rise in the room and I knew I just had to leave.

Chapter 2 - Facing the truth now that is the problem

As I stepped outside of the house I knew what I have said was wrong but I couldn't help but feel this way. Remembering my mother's face brought tears to my eyes. I have never cried so much in my life.

"Luv, those tears won't do much nor would running away." I turned around and there was the man from the room. Looking at him I suddenly felt silly, he was welled dressed, wearing a red silk shirt and black leather pants. He was not a guy you would call handsome, maybe pretty or beautiful, who am I kidding he was drop dead gorgeous. Kind of reminds me of a forbidden temptation, a poison fruit I'd die to have. He kind of reminds me Draco. Oh Draco with his gorgeous grey eyes with his muscular body oh boy, not now Ginny breathe, you have a big situation here. Stop day dreaming about Malfoy, deal with him later.

"Ginevra."

"Um yea sorry about that, drifted off for awhile," I pretend to be apologetic.

"Luv why don't ya go back inside and listen to what your mother gotta say."

"Come on I may not be Hermione but I can figure out that the women in that room can not be over 30 and I'm turning 16 in two weeks, just do the math. I don't think so but what hurts me the most is that, the family I grew up with is trying to get rid of me. Don't they love me? How dumb do they think I am? Why they hell do they start telling me now, Oh god did I do something wrong?"

"Well first of all who the hell is Hermione? I don't think you did anything wrong Luv but that how life works. Life is full of surprises that you just have to make the best of things. If you want to know how that woman inside could be your mother, why don't you just listen to what they gotta to say and then make up your mind?"

"Then why the hell did she gave me away and why does she just appear now. I understand that I don't have the perfect life but I have the perfect family who love me and who care for me. The one thing I thought that couldn't be taken away from me is my family. Look what happen there, just this morning my parent told me that I was adopted and I felt someone got a knife and run it though my heart."

"Luv..."

"What possibly could you say to make this any better?" I said trying to keep my anger from erupting. As soon as those words came out of my mouth I regret it. I know he's only trying to help but he makes me feel guilty, like it is my fault that they are sad. Well I had very right to be angry.

He slowly got up and left me without another word. Now that he is gone, I feel alone, truly alone.

Why does this have to happen now? I wish Ron was here but what will he say, would he even love me anymore, I'm not even his sister. Maybe is a good thing that he is with Harry visiting Bill.

Merlin, I don't want to think about this anymore, nothing is becoming clearer and it's all more messed up than before. The more I think, the more confused I get. Maybe the cute guy is right, Merlin out of all this mess, I am still checking out this guy. Bloody hell, maybe I should go back and listen to what they have to say but I don't want too.

I need time away from here I don't care where but just away I can't deal with this anymore. I know this is not the right thing to do but screw logic I'm out of here and before I know it I'm on the magic bus going to Hermione's house.

I'm standing right in front of Hermione's house and I hope it's her house because everything is so blurry I started crying again on the bus. Well here goes nothing after one last big breathes I knocked on her door.

"Knock knock"

"Hello," said a lady open the door looking quite alarm.

"sniff hello sniff could I please talk to sniff Hermione sniff?" I murmured.

"I'm so sorry dear but Hermione doesn't live here... She lives next door but is there anything I could do," the lady kindly told me. I couldn't take it no more, this was the last straw and I just cried all its worth. What have I done to be punished like this, it's not like I am not upset enough but no I had to get the wrong house as well. I was pulled back from my thoughts as the lady spoken again "oh dear, come in child," she lead me to the couch and then said," I will go get Hermione for you just stay put."

As I lay on the couch, I feel so incomplete maybe I would just close my eyes for a second. I can hear the nice lady calling Hermione softly in the background, she voice become softer and softer until I hear no more.

Chapter 3: Where am I?

I slowly open my eyes to find that I was lying on a bed, a nice bed for a matter of fact. The last thing I remember was a couch. Getting out of bed, I notice this was definitely not my room however the room is filled with photos of me. Taking a closer look I notice that all of these pictures were ranged from the time before I could walk to now.

"How do you feel?" a nice gentle, calming voice asked. I guessing the voice belongs to the woman from yesterday, unable to face her I decide to focus on the pictures still. I can't seem to find to answer to her question.

"Hurt." was all I could say, still looking at the pictures. I was currently holding onto a picnic picture. It was the one where I was sitting with my family outside our house having a picnic. I can remember that day so clearly, I was waiting for Ron, the twins and Percy to come home from Hogwarts. I missed them dearly because it was Ron's first year. I remember being so happy that even Bill and Charlie came home for the picnic. The whole family but it's not my family not anymore. My eyes started to burn but I would not let them fall not again.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you but I had very little choice in the matter, you wouldn't be able to have any childhood if you were with me. It hurt me to see you in pain; I would take it all away if I could." sorrow leaks from every single word that comes out of her mouth. As if she was trying as hard as she could, to not drop a single tear. Now I realize that I am not the only one hurting now. I come to see that maybe, just maybe this situation did not occur just to hurt me.

I slowly turn around a face her; she seems so sad, even miserable. There's something within me wishing to accept her wanting to take the pain away. Somehow I may not know how, she may be a stranger but I want to see her smile I want her to be happy. However I am too disturbed myself, I could not be able to help her because I can't even help myself.

"Where am I?" I asked. Quickly changing the subject before I start crying again.

"Somewhere safe."

"What?"

"No need to worry where you are just knows that you are safe as long as you're here. Molly and I agree that it would be best if we got to know each other better before you return to school. You know some bonding." She answers. As soon as those word come out of her mouth I feel as if my knees went weak and I once again I wanted to cry but I will cry no more I had enough already.

"She doesn't want me no more, does she? She sent me away, she doesn't love me anymore." I whisper.

"You should know that's not true she loved you with all her heart, this is one of the hardest things she had to do." The lady was now standing very close to me. Her face was full of concern and worry.

"How could you be my mother you only look 10 years older then me." I question her; this would be the biggest thing that I don't get.

"My magic...its pure magic, earth magic, I guess it keep me from aging a lot, I do just slower then others. I'm actually 35."

"Why did you leave me?" I need to know, why she left. There was a long pause before she says anything. She gently took my hand and led me back to bed. I notice that she didn't seem to want to let go of my hand.

"I had no choice, I can't tell you anymore at the moment but believe me if I could I would have never left you but now just get some rest." I was about to refuse I was not tired I just woke up for crying out loud. Then the world went black as a drift away. But one question lies in my heart who is my father if this is my mother?

---

I slowly wake up to the land of the living and realize that I prefer to go back to sleep. Somehow I don't think that will happen and decide to stay where I am, in a warm comfortable, bed.

It only did work for a bit, I can't seem to stay still and decided to get up. I never did take a good look at it before; the photos last time kind of distracted me.

The room itself was just beautiful. It's the kind of room I always wanted but I didn't say anything because of my family's budget. It's even has a comfortable family touch. This is weird since the pictures are of me and a few other people.

Looking out the window I realize that it probably is about noon. I wonder where she is. To come and think about it, I never got to ask what her name was. It doesn't feel right for me call her mother yet and I don't want think of her as that woman.

"Ginevra."

Speak of the devil. I just turn to look at her. I open my mouth to say something and nothing comes out, I don't know what to say to her. I just don't know what I should do anymore. I just stare blankly at her. None of us said anything; I'm in a room with my birth mother who I never met until last night. You would think I would have something to say.

"Um...how did you get those pictures?" It's a lame question because like duh she must have gotten them from mum calling my mum, mum kinda weird since she's not my mum well is she, do I call her Molly now or not. I don't know too confusing.

"I ask Molly for them, I couldn't be with you and this was the next best thing."

"What should I... call you?"

"My name is Willow...I guess whatever you're comfortable with."

"I don't think I could call to mum at the moment, I'm sorry...um could I call you Willow for now?" Merlin if I call her mum it would be so weird, she only look about 25. What would people think, I'm turning 16 soon and it appears to me that my mother is prettier then me and it possible that Bill or Charlie might then flirt with her. Knowing that thought is just ewww. I wonder who my father is and why he isn't here.

"That fine I don't mind lets go down stairs and you must be hungry."

"Um...just one more thing, who's my father, is it the blond guy that was with you?"

"Eww no, that image is so wrong on so many level. Our relationship is more friendship if not a brother and sister type." well at least I know that she is still a child at heart.

"Oh...so who's my father then?"

"He...um...let just say he's not in the picture." I can hear the bitterness of her tone. Somehow I doubt it was a peaceful separation. "Don't worry about him, you should get dressed and go down stair and have some breakfast."

Well I know one thing, Willow can cook. She makes me some pancakes and they taste really nice. She had a mother thing about her, it weird in a way, it not the same like my other mum but I think I'll get used to it.

There was silence between us, for someone who you have never met you would think you'll have something to say. But what I could say? So I decided to examine the kitchen instead. Probably wasn't a good idea. At that exact point in time out of no where a bloody ugly monster, and when I say ugly it was dam ugly, appeared outside the kitchen window. Willow's not even moving or doesn't even seem notice. "Willow ummzz... there's something outside?" I stutter.

Willow turned around "oh, don't worry about it dear." What the hell? It reached out its hand to touch the window, then it went poof, and when I say poof, it just literately went poof. I can't even describe what just happen.

"I guess we have something to talk about now," Willow said. What the? How did she know I had nothing to say to her? Can she read my mind?

Chapter 4: What a Week

I so don't want to get up this morning but then again I have always felt like this every morning for the last week.

I remember the first time I left this very room. Willow and I had the most interesting conversation. I learned that Willow is a part of the fight against all evil, to keep the world all safe and happy. I was shock, it was plain and simple I only knew about vampire and werewolves. It was from that moment that I started to understand why she had left me.

For the first week being here wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. At first I tried to keep my distance, but as I get to know Willow I feel like I am betraying my parents, well adopted parents. I can't help but like Willow. I wrote to Hermione about it and she told me that I was being ridiculous and liking Willow wouldn't mean I like my parents less.

Well she did write more but it was all too confusing to understand. However I got the main message, I can like Willow. After that I tried to get along and make it work.

It was last week that bugged me. Things were just plain weird, all week. To start the week off someone decides to summon a demon to help them remember things. Everything would happen more than once at any random order. The only catch was that the demon will slowly drive you insane. It took three day to solve the problem.

I remember brushing my teeth one minute then all of a sudden I was back in bed. At first I just thought, I was dreaming about brushing my teeth. It was only later that we found out it was a demon that was causing this. I was so happy when it was all over. Doing some things once is worst enough, let alone twice.

The next day after that was a complete loss to me. I don't remember a thing. It's was like someone wiped the whole day away. Apparently Willow can't remember either.

I met Andrew. At first I thought the demon was still around because he keeps repeating himself. He's kinda strange, he keeps rambling on about Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. I never heard of them before which made Andrew quite angry. He made me watch it over and over again.

As for yesterday it was the worst day of the week. Spike came back, he was complaining all day about his problem. I barely had any time to talk to Willow, she was busy all day. Spike was hogging her all morning and then there was a phone call from someone name Giles. Willow had spent most of the afternoon researching something. She mentioned Giles to me before, something about him being her high school librarian. So why would he call?

The only highlight was that, Andrew had to go. I not sure why but I was glad. It not that I don't like him it just I got sick of listening to him. He was trying to explain to me the importance of Lord of the Rings and Star Wars. They do seem very interesting but there's only so much a person can take.

Now today, I just want to stay in bed. The week wasn't that bad, we did find some time between everything I gotten to know one or two people better. As I learnt more about her life, I started to admire and respect her and wonder what a fool my father is. No man would, willingly leave a woman like her maybe he is gay? Merlin I don't want to think about having a gay father, could it possibly be that he only jumped in the sack with Willow just to confirm if he was gay or not. Man my minds wondering way too far I don't even know who my father is let alone know if he is gay or not.

For this last week we had been sharing stories. We talked about anything; it's like spending time with your friend that you hadn't seen for sometime.

There was I soft knock on my door. "Ginny, are you awake yet?" asked Willow.

"No..." I grumble. During sometime in the last week I find that the name Ginevra was given to me by my other mother. Willow named me Enya Rosenberg, pretty cool if you asked, it mean little fire. I always did wonder why, when she would say Ginevra with hesitation. However I been known as Ginevra for the past 16 year, she calls me Ginny instead.

"Is there anything wrong? She asked with a worry tone in her voice as she walked into the room. "Are you sick?" When she reaches the bed she places her hand on my forehead to check.

"Um...no, it just that I haven't had a normal day at all last week and yesterday you were busy and everything."

"I'm sorry dear I understand sometimes it hard to process it all. I'm sorry about yesterday too. How about I take you shopping today? It would be just the two of us."

"Really." I had the biggest grin on my face.

"Yes, come on get dressed then," she laughed.

"Cool, give me five minutes." I quickly rush to find something to wear.

"Okay, I meet you down stairs." with that she was gone.

I'm so excited, just the two of us. As I going down the stairs I heard the door bell. I pray it's not someone important. I just want to go out today, is it so much to ask? By the time I reach the bottom Willow was by the door.

"Faith?" screams Willow happily and went to hug the stranger.

This is sooooo not fair.


	2. The Dream

Chapter 5: The dream

I'm so bored, Willow had promised me that we would go shopping and so far I can't see it happening anytime soon. Since Faith had entered the house, which was about two hours ago, we have been sitting in the living room talking. Well it's Willow and Faith doing most of the talking and me listening to them.

As I watch Willow and Faith interact, I notice that it would be a long time before I could ever be that comfortable with Willow. Even after all this time I'm still edgy around her.

I guess in the back of my mind, I still wonder if she is going to stay or leave. There are also still a few questions left unanswered and I still don't know where she fits in my life. At the beginning Willow mentioned that we will be spending some time together however she never mentioned for how long.

I like spending time with her but I want to be with my family. I miss all the petty fighting and arguments. The tricks we play on each other, the hugs and kisses and most of all I simply miss the conversations.

"Ginny, is there something wrong?" asked Willow. I believe that was the 100th time she asked me that question.

"Huh, sorry daydreaming." I reply with a smile on my face, even though I want to cry, again. I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"That all right, listening to Faith and I catch up must be boring to you. Your birthday is in a few days, why don't you write a letter to invite your friends and family to your party."

"Really, you mean I can see my family!" I was so excited I didn't realize what I was saying before it was too late. As those words left my mouth I notice Willow looks down for a second before smiling at me and nodding her head.

I choose to ignore the fact that I hurt her feelings. I miss them and just the idea of seeing them again makes me so happy. I decide to ask questions about the party instead.

Once I got all the information I went to the study room to write the invitations however as I was near the room, I heard Faith say "Time is ticking Willow; you have to tell her the truth." Why do I have the feeling as if Faith was talking about me? Most importantly, why can I hear them from the opposite end of the house?

---

As I start to write the invitations, I once again have the feeling of being watched. I realize that it's impossible because I am completely by myself but the feeling is still there. I try to ignore the feeling by continuing to write the invitations as I go to pick up the pen my vision begins to blur.

"Princess, I don't like to be ignored." a male voice appears in my head. Great now I'm hearing things. Deciding that I must be tired or affected by some weird spell, I decide to take a nap on the couch for a bit.

"Princess, oh pretty princess time to open your eyes." a deep soothing voice whispers in my ear. As soon as I open my eyes I notice a guy standing right above me and once again I appear to be in an unfamiliar room. I am so, never going to use a couch again.

As I try to put some distance between me and the guy, I notice two things. The first one was the bed, and the second thing would my outfit. I'm wearing the type of dress that my brothers would ever let me leave the house in. I'm not fond the situation I find myself in, a sexy dress, a big bed and a guy is not a good idea.

"I'm not even 16 yet, what ever you're planning is illegal!" I quickly shout. Though I can't see his face properly because it is to dark, I can tell he is amused.

He slowly walks towards me and as he gets closer the first thing I notice was his eyes; they are the darkest blue I ever seen. His dark hair seems soft and silky, and it just reaches his waist. Strangely enough it doesn't make him appear girly it just suits him. However there is something about him at screams out dangerous.

As he stands right next to me, I notice he is about a head taller than then me. I open my mouth to say something but before I get any words out, he places a finger on my lips and shakes his head. I close my mouth and any desire I had to say something simply disappears. He moves his hand to stroke my cheek and look straight into my eyes. It seems as if he was looking straight into my soul, I feel shivers go up my spine. I want to push his hand away however I realize I have no control of my body.

Unable to look into his eyes any longer I look around the room instead hoping to find any clue to where I am. There is this weirdly patterned hanging on the wall and I think I have seen it before but I can't seem to remember where.

Before I could remember where, his hand suddenly grabs my chin and forces me to look directly into his eyes. He is smiling at me and his eyes appear to be glowing. "Your mother thought she could hide you from me, silly isn't she? She just does not realize that nothing can come between us, don't worry my dear I will come for you soon" as he whispers those words he lowers his face towards me. It seems as if he is going to kiss me but instead, he gently whispers four little word in my ear.

"You will be mine." was all he said and slowly fades away. Those words sound so possessive and yet I don't seem to mind.

"Ginny, GINNY wake up?" shouted Willow. It must been a dream but it seems so real, I can still feel his hand on my cheek. Those last four words echo inside my head and it scares me. Those words create two opposite feelings within me.

The first was the feeling of happiness; those words make me feel so content and safe which then scares the hell out of me. Why am I happy? Shouldn't I be scared? I'm dreaming about some hot guy that wants to own me and I feel happy about it. I didn't even know I was shaking until I realize that Willow was holding me.

"Ginny, what wrong?" asked Willow as she gently rubs my back to calm me down.

"I…..I… had a dream ….NO a vision…..oh I'm not sure." I can't find the right words to express what it was.

"Tell me about it?" asked Willow with a worried expression. Somehow I don't think it was any ordinary dream.

"There was this guy with long black hair, he told me that he is coming after me and that...that... I was his." I don't understand why this dream is affecting me.

"What was color of his eyes?" asked Willow nervously.

"They were blue, dark blue however it seem as if they were glowing."

"So it has began." whispers Willow looking distant, her face as white as a ghost.


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Thanks the Sandi for beta-ing this.

Flipinpenname: Hope this chapter answers your question.  
gwen2528: I hope this will made you less crazy. I'm sorry for taking so long.

Note: Sorry for the delay, my beta sent me this chapter back earlier but I never got it. She had to re-sent it…..I only receive it today.

Chapter 6: The Truth

You would think I would be happy, after having so many questions left unanswered, Willow had promised to tell me the whole truth. However I can't help but wonder maybe, just maybe, it would be better to be left in the dark.

After the dream I had yesterday, nothing is making sense any more. For some reason, right now I feel as if there is part of me missing. It seems that every breath or movement I make, he's right there in my head. He seems so dangerous and yet something is pulling me toward him. I know I don't want him, so why am I feeling like this?

I look at Willow hoping to find some answers but she is currently pacing around the study. It looks like she's having difficulty finding the right words; she opened her mouth a couple of time but quickly closes it and starts pacing again. She suddenly stops and lets out a frustrated cry then drops herself right beside me on the couch.

I continue to watch her, not knowing what else to do, after a pregnant pause she gently takes my hand and places it in hers. I'm not sure if she is trying to comfort herself or me. When she looks straight at me I notice for the first time I could see fear in her eyes. I open my mouth to ask a question but Willow shakes her head.

"I guess I should first tell you about the reason why I left you. I need you to understand that leaving you was one of the hardest choices I ever made. At the time of your birth, Giles discovered another prophecy…. This prophecy was about you.

From the moment you were born, every power hungry maniac was attracted to you like flies to honey. As each day passed it become harder for me to keep you safe, there were so many moments where I thought I could have lost you.

When Giles had told me about the Weasleys, wanting a daughter but was unable to have one, I knew that it was his way of saying that I should let you go. He had promised me that you would grow in up in a loving family if I gave you to them. I really didn't have a choice." She sounds angry when she talks about giving me away. I guess no one really wants to be separated from his or her family.

"How do you know that this prophecy was about me?" I question her. There must be a mistake, I mean there nothing special about me.

"The first paragraph clearly indicated that it is about you;

_The child of the white witch,  
That has the traits of a vampire,  
Can change the dark to light._

Through out the demon community, they label me as the white witch. As for the vampire traits, you received them from your father." Her hand tightens its grip when she mentions my father. I really want to know about more him but can't seem to be able to ask.

"But…but…. what could be so special about me? I mean I'm just the average witch, right?" I asked. I just normal, I don't want any vampire traits, nor do I have any. The more Willow talks the more frightened I become.

"You're my daughter, not only that, you also have your father's blood in you. How can you be anything but special?" I was shocked to hear such bitterness in her tone. "If that is the truth, tell me why you're stronger and faster than anyone your age? Tell me, why you heal faster than most people?"

"Stop, please stop!" I don't want to hear any more. I just want to be normal. I don't want to be like Harry. My first year at Hogwarts was bad enough; I just want to grow up, think about boys and clothes. I still get nightmares about Tom.

"Ginny, you have a destiny, and you can't run away from it. I know that it is not the life you want but they will be coming after you. You need to learn how to protect yourself. Sayydi already has started to contact you." Willow said in a calming voice.

"Who's Sayydi? Is he the guy from my dream?" I asked. I'm trying to calm myself but the more I learn about this prophecy the more tense and worried I become.

"Yes, he's the one you need to be careful with." Willow stares right into my eyes.

"Why? Who is he? How did he get into my dreams, and why do I feel the need to be with him?" Okay this is so embarrassing; I could feel my face going red.

"Um…you see from your 16th birthday your body will want to find a protector. It wants to bond with any person who has the ability to protect you but you must be careful. The person you bond with can affect not only your happiness but also the fate of the world.

As for Sayydi, not much is known about him; all I know is that he is one of the oldest immortals alive. He's handsome and charming but also one of the most dangerous people around. He doesn't wish to destroy the world but I believe he has decided to choose you as his mate. He will kill anything that stands in his way."

"Why does he want me?"

"I don't know, I wish I did, there is very little information about him available." The fear in Willow's voice is back in full force.

"Protector, why would I need a protector?"

"Well there is more to the prophecy, I guess you should know the whole Prophecy." answers Willow. She slowly gets up and goes to a section of books that she had forbidden me to read before. She slow picks up this old book and gently handles it to me.

"Page 155."

Not knowing what else to do, I turn pages with care.

_The child of the white witch,  
That has the traits of a vampire,  
Can change the dark to light._

_What was once lost in the darkness,  
Can be once again be shown the light without being burned._

_Cover in red the child will disappear,  
The world is safe but unchanged.  
If the child remains hidden,  
There is nothing to fear,_

_Once the child has been found,  
The cycle will begin.  
The child will need to bond or else,  
It will not live past it's eighteen summer._

_The other player,  
That has a part to play,  
Raised to be dark,  
But it's heart is purer than most,_

_This player will become the protector,  
They may form a bond,  
For the world to save.  
However if the child bonds with other,  
The future will be unclear._

As I stare at those words, everything else seem to disappear, it was like I was in a world of my own.

"One of the reasons I'm here is to teach you how to control and access your power and most importantly I here to protect you. I didn't think it would happen this soon. I just wanted to spend time getting to know you first." The sound of Willow voice seems to pull me back to reality.

"What does that all mean?"

"I don't know, it took forever to translate and there some parts there that are not clear. The prophecy started to become true after I gave you to the Weasleys. I wasn't able the finish the translation before then."

"Bond, what does it mean by that?"

"I don't really know, there so many different type of bond. I think it would be who you chose as your protector."

"Are you really sure that this prophecy is about me, I mean it could be talking about some different white witch. As for the vampire traits, just because I heal faster then most and are quicker than most people doesn't mean it a vampire traits."

"Did you know every member of the Scooby gang have a thing about vampire? Your grandmother got almost turned when she was pregnant but your grandfather was able to save her in time, however your father had become part vampire." said Willow with a tint of smile.

"Who is my father?" I quickly asked.

"Your father is the meanest person I ever met. He was honest, brutally honest always speaking his mind without thinking about anyone's feelings. Made me cry countless times." replied Willow with a smile on her face. The last time I asked about my father, her tone was full of bitterness however this time, she appears to be content.

"And that made you love him?" I question her. What she saying and her faces expressions are completely confusing me.

"Of course not, your father was one of the few people who helped me in my darkest hour. He gave me strength to keep on living and I guess I fell in love with him along the way. According to him I was just an annoying little girl who needed to grow up. He would always listen to what I have to say, but would always tell me off later for wasting his time, if it wasn't important. He was the type of person who would compliment you and insult you at the same time.

When we got together, Giles was so surprised. He was still the evil git, he didn't change, but he was mine. For a short period of time I was once again happy however that never lasts. He left me, told me to find someone else; I didn't even have a say in it. After I found out I was pregnant, I wanted to contact him but I had no idea where he is." She said in a sad tone, from some reason I want to find my father just to slap him for hurting Willow.

"So Willow, have you told Ginny about training yet?" asked Faith who standing by the doorway. She looked bored, my life is just turned upside down and she acts as if it a normal thing. What type of people does Willow hang around with?

"Not yet" replied Willow.

"Training…. what training?" I thought Willow was only going to teach me some magic.

"Ginny, the Scooby gang is going to arrive in a few days, we all are going to prepare you for what you might face in the future. Magic is not the only key to survival. You must be prepared for everything that you may face in the future."

"Oh…." I am going to meet the famous Scooby gang and they will be in time for my birthday party. I don't know whether to be happy or be afraid.


End file.
